The Last Day of the Month
by DontCopyMe
Summary: One-shot. Draco always longed for the last day of every month. DM/HP. happy ending.


Draco stared unblinkingly at the small, trembling woman before him

Draco stared unblinkingly at the small, trembling woman before him. He carefully took in her thin arms wrapped tightly 'round her petite frame, her bowed head and the bright copper colored hair upon it. He knew well who she was. Oh he didn't know her personally- and he didn't ever want to- but he was devastatingly aware of her identity. And he had a good idea of why she was here. He didn't know why she suddenly chose now, after all these years. She had not looked up at him once since she had appeared on his doorstep rather suddenly and extremely unexpectedly, studiously observed the ground between their fee instead.

Finally after some long and incredibly uncomfortable moments, she lifted her hazel eyes to meet his silver ones in a steady gaze. It seemed to him from her expressions, that looking at him took excruciatingly agonizing effort.

Finally in a voice raw with pain, she said, "I hate you. I fucking _hate_ you."

He said nothing. He knew this. And he hated her just as much.

She continued in a weaker tone, raspy, almost a whisper, "I hate that he always chooses you. I am his _wife_. The mother of his _children_. How dare you steal him from us? For _years_ I said nothing, from the very beginning of my marriage, but you think I don't know? You think I don't know where he goes the last day every month? I _hate _the last days of the month. I hate that I say fucking _nothing_ when we both know he's coming to you. I hate how brokenhearted he looks every time he comes back, how much it _breaks_ him to fucking leave you. I _hate_ the way he cries about you, like nothing in the fucking world matters but you. I hate the way he says your name in his sleep. Longingly. Like you're the most precious thing to him, his God. _Every night_. Every fucking night! I can't stand it any longer!" she ended screaming, tears dripping off her pale face.

He gasped, staring at her in shock. Harry had _never _in all their years together shown love for him. They had incredible intense, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex. Draco knew that many times they made love, though he never dared to say it, for Harry shied away from any such topic. Harry could never bear to hurt or disappoint any innocent, and after all Ginny was the mother of his children. He was already incredibly guilty about betraying her. If he could tell himself that what he and Draco had was just sex and nothing more, it was marginally better. But Draco knew the truth.

Draco knew he was hopelessly, irrevocably, and completely in love with Harry Potter. He had been since his 4th year at Hogwarts, or perhaps since he first laid eyes on him though he was too young to know it. He had long wince established this fact. They had started their passionate affair in their 6th year. He never could get enough of Harry. After the war, when Harry had defeated Voldermort and it was finally time for happily ever afters, Harry had been pressured to marry the Weasley girl. He had begged and pleaded with Harry not marry Ginny, but Harry couldn't bear not to be the perfect boy who did everything that was expected of him, never letting anyone down, pleasing everyone else.

After marriage, though no matter how he tried, Harry couldn't stop himself, he couldn't give his beautiful Draco up. Though he felt it to be utterly wrong as was ingrained in him, every month, on the last day, he would go to Draco. Show up on his doorstep. They would spend an amazing night together and then he would go back to his "proper" life with the Weasley girl.

How he could find something so perfect, so incredibly _right_ as loving each other the way that they did, the amount that they did, wrong, was beyond Draco. But he didn't dare argue his point to Harry. He had learnt the hard way to keep his mouth shut about anything that would remind Harry of their situation. In their few hours together they would concentrate on enjoying each other, talking about strictly neutral topics, and making passionate love. And then Harry would leave him.

And so, the past few years Draco found himself longing everyday for the last day of the month.

"I've loved him since I was a child. We were seeing each other long before you were ever even in the picture," Draco said in a bitter but calm, soft voice, though his eyes were a bit shinier than before.

"I know. And I hate you for it. For how deeply he loves you, when all he feels for me is affectionate fondness. I can't take it any more. I've told him everything I feel, everything I know. He's coming to you. I told him he could see James and Albus two weekends a month."

"What?" Draco gasped his heart leaping painfully, though he was terrified to hope, after being crushed so painfully so many times. Surely it couldn't be that simple? She told him, and now he's leaving her and coming to him, simple as that? It just couldn't be. And she would let him visit his kids? Was this some kind of weird dream? Everything he'd ever wanted just handed to him on a silver platter? "Why- why are you doing this?"

Her mouth twisted into a tight pained smile, "Don't they say not to question a 'good' thing?" Then she sighed, "I guess I just love him and I can't stand to see him hurt. The truth is none of us, not him, not me, not you deserve this. It had to happen eventually. I'd rather not drag it out any longer."

Draco thought his heart would burst from happiness and excitement. Harry. All his. All the time, all of him. It was too good to be true.

"Goodbye Draco Malfoy. I won't be seeing you again."

"Goodbye." He whispered, and she disappeared with a pop almost before he was done speaking it.

It was sunset when Harry finally arrived. Draco opened the door to see him standing there, so gorgeous and tall, with three medium sized black suitcases, his hair as beautifully black as ever, the last of the sunlight shining right of his eyes making them an even more vivid emerald than usual, and an unreadable expression on his angelic face.

"Harry." Draco whispered, not trusting himself to speak or to say more than that one word, but apparently Harry heard what he needed in Draco's needy rough tone and found what he was looking for in Draco's misty moonlight colored eyes. Love. He dropped his bags and crushed the slighter man to himself, kissing him for all he was worth.

"Oh gods, Draco, I love you so damn much. I swear I'll never hurt anymore ever again. I love you. I love you."

And just like that Draco's pain-filled days of yearning were over, and his life was complete. No more last days of the month.


End file.
